


Green Means Go

by AJofAmityville



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Fluff, Jeremy and Michael come with the package, M/M, Normal Life, Road Trip, Tree Bros, also angst but they'll be okay, also they're still senior but like they're 18, and having a good time, and unnecessary descriptions, because NJ, boyf riends - Freeform, but they're also recovering and life's not perfect, galaxy girls, i just wanted to write my boys being happy and soft, lots of fluff, smut at some point, they all friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-07 19:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12848082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AJofAmityville/pseuds/AJofAmityville
Summary: "Here - I'm trusting you with this," the brunet soon spoke, handing over the aux cord with his eyes still on the road, "Don't play shit. Got it?"Evan scoffed as he plugged it into his phone. "Y-you'll listen to, w-what I say we're listening to."





	Green Means Go

     Fidgety fingers pulled his coat tighter around him as another chill surged down his spine.

     For about the twentieth time, Evan Hansen glanced over his shoulder at the front door, which seemed more and more inviting. Any other person may have heeded his mother's advice: "Why not wait inside and look out the window?" One repetitive thought, however, proved to be all it took to keep him bound to the steps.

     ' _Any second now_.'

     With his luck, he'd go inside and get comfortable, only for his boyfriend to come screeching up to his house, honking and hollering for him to get in. Evan's stomach flipped a bit at the mere thought.

     He looked back to his phone, closing out of his Animal Crossing app to check the time. 6:30 am. Thirty minutes of thinking Connor would be just around the corner. He went back to his Messages, past unanswered texts of ' _Where are you?'_ , ' _Are you still coming?', 'Is everything OK?'_ \- until he found their conversation from the night before.

     Yes, Connor had definitely typed  _6_. Evan even asked ' _in the morning?_ ' to be doubly certain. 

     But now,  he thought, maybe he meant to hit 9 instead? In hindsight, he suspected the other may have been...somewhat stoned at the time.

     Giving a tired sigh, the blond finally stood up, his gaze shifting to the sky. He couldn't help but smile as he watched purple bleed into pink, drying, it appeared, into rose gold over the horizon. If nothing else, at least he was able to take the time to admire the sunrise. 

     He noted its likeness to a watercolor painting, how truly captivating those similarities were. Was that the initial inspiration for artists long ago, he wondered, or did some divine power want to mimic the manmade art style?

     The boy chuckled and shook his head, aware of how silly those thoughts were. Simply alone in his own mind, alone on his doorstep, he felt a twinge of embarrassment.

     He spared a final glance down the street and spotted an outdated minivan - the kind with one of those wooden strips. Of course, Evan didn't recognize it as anyone's he knew, so he turned around, about to unlock the door.

     When a honk halted him.

     Brows furrowed in question, Evan looked to see the van pulled into the driveway. That was when he was able to get a good look at the driver.

      "Evan!"

     The car was thrown haphazardly into park as Connor swiftly jumped out, practically leaping to the other side. "I am  _so sorry_ I'm late."

     Evan's hand slipped from the doorknob. "I...uhm...texted you. I started to think maybe you weren't coming. Or maybe you meant a different time."

     A look of bewilderment settled upon Connor's face as he scrambled for his phone in the pouch of his hoodie. Half a second was all it took for the guilt to sweep his face entirely, his teeth gritted, though Evan could tell he was inwardly cursing himself. " _Shit_...I hadn't bothered checking, Ev. When I woke up and saw the time...I knew I had to bolt. Probably forgot something back there. But it wasn't anything against you, I swear. Just my dumb ass sleeping through the alarm." 

     Pocketing the phone, he ran a hand through his hair while his gaze remained on the ground, oblivious to the blond minimizing the space between them. Then, right across from his own feet -  _Uggs_. Zoe had a similar pair.

     Pursing his lips, Connor's eyes shifted to lock with Evan's, sympathetic and forgiving. "What matters i-is that... _you're here now_." And just like that, the shorter male had his arms around him. 

     Connor was perpetually cold to the touch, it seemed, though it didn't deter the boy. Even with the chill emanating from him in tandem with that crisp, Spring morning, Evan buried his face in the other's chest. He smelled permanently of smoke, but there was an attempt at masking it with some kind of cologne. The type that reminded Evan they were still a pair of high school sweethearts, young and putting in the effort in for one another, and he was every bit as smitten as the day they cemented their relationship. 

     After brief hesitation on Connor's behalf, he too had enveloped the smaller, holding him close. A kiss, chaste upon Evan's forehead. 

    A moment too brief for the boy before Connor took a step back. Luckily, his hand wasted no time finding Evan's. " _So-_ " His lips made a mischievous curl, and brow raised, he couldn't help but ask, " _Uggs_? For where we're going?"

     Evan gave a childish pout, which instantly broke into a smile. "They're all terrain. I h-have better shoes for the beach, but for now..."

     "No sneakers?"

     "They're comfortable!"

     Connor laughed, unabashed, as he brought Evan closer to the van. "Whatever you say, Hansen." With his free hand, he opened the rear passenger door, gaining a sense of accomplishment to watch his boyfriend's eyes light up at the sight. Inside, the back seats had been removed to make room for an inflatable mattress covered by a faux fur blanket, a pile of pillows, a cooler, a container that appeared to be ready to burst with snacks, Evan's suitcase that he had left at the Murphy's house the day prior, and what Evan presumed was Connor's duffel-bag. 

     For the finishing touch, fairy lights had been strung up all around the interior.

     "C-Connor!" Evan honestly was at a loss of what to say. "Th-this is..."

     The taller huffed and scratched the back of his head as he felt the heat rising in his cheeks. "Don't give me so much credit. It was Zoe's idea - she and Larry did most of the work. Hell, you should see what she and Alana left in. Made me feel like there was more I could've done-"

     "You let them." Without any warning, Evan once again had him trapped in his embrace. "I'm guessing... _for me?_  Sh-shouldn't that count for something?"

     Connor looked down to him, the boy's eyes shy then, yet hopeful. He'd never been one to hold eye contact for too long - unless of course with the intent of scaring someone off by staring them down - but he could stay forever under Evan's gaze, just dreaming. Utterly content. 

     On the other hand, they still had a day's worth of driving ahead of them - two, if they waited around any longer. 

     So, forcing the extra mush to the back of his mind, Connor playfully rolled his eyes and ruffled Evan's hair. "Yeah. Sure. If you say so. Now  _please_  get in so we don't spend the  _entire ride_ tailgating traffic." A pat was given to the boy's back as he stepped back, headed for the driver's side. 

     Evan remained, seeming a bit dumbfounded. With Connor still in reach, he managed to speak up, "Can't I, uhm...sit up front...with you?" 

     The teen paused, and turned to blink at his boyfriend. " _Oh_...Hm. Here I thought you'd want the chance to catch some extra sleep. But alright." Connor extended his arm to close the rear door, and instead, without waiting for a response, opened the passenger door for Evan. "After you." 

     That was all it took to rejuvenate the blond, though Connor could swear he watched him give the smallest curtsy before climbing inside. This time, Evan closed the door as the taller went around to reclaim his spot in the driver's seat. 

      In no time after that, they were buckled in, laughing and exchanging bashful smiles while Connor started the GPS, backed them out from the driveway, away from the house, and down the street. The start of their journey. 

     "Here - I'm trusting you with this," the brunet soon spoke, handing over the aux cord with his eyes still on the road, "Don't play shit. Got it?"

     Evan scoffed as he plugged it into his phone. "Y-you'll listen to, w-what I say we're listening to," he dared to say, pulling up the playlist he prepared just for the trip. From the corner of his eye, he caught a glare from Connor - a quickly faltering one from a crooked grin returning to his lips. 

     Try as he might to use that coarse facade he so often used around everyone else on Evan, he always found himself crumbling. There was no arguing with that one. 

**_'No thank you -  
_**

_**is what I should've said.  
     I should be in bed...'** _

Quite pleased with himself, the blond left his phone in his lap and sank deeper into his seat. He allowed his hand to wander toward the gear shift. In moments, Connor's fingers were intertwined with his own.

     "Wanna grab some coffee and donuts for the road?"

     "Oh, uh, okay!"

     One simple quest, that resulted in about five minutes of Connor arguing with the GPS: 

     'Rerouting. Make a U-turn.'

     "No."

     'Rerouting. Make a left at Lafayette Boulevard.'

     "Don't tell me what to do."

     'Rerouting. Keep right at the fork.'

     "Shut the fuck uuuuuuupppp -"

     So on, and so forth. Until they arrived at the drive-thru. 

     Their order consisted of a dozen donuts (glazed and chocolate frosted with sprinkles), a black coffee for Connor, and a mocha cappuccino for Evan. Then, as soon as Connor began to drive away -

     'Make a left.'

     A deep, reluctant breath. "... _Fine_."

     Evan giggled over his cup, and with that, the boys were headed to the freeway. 

     About five  _more_ minutes, the boys were slowing to a stop on the freeway - in front of them, an entire stretch of bumper to bumper cars for  _at least_  the next few miles, many with surf boards and bikes strapped to them.

     Evan almost let out a groan, until he noticed the outline of a vein against Connor's temple, his jaw beginning to clench. "H-hey," he peeped, "I-it's okay though." He gripped his hand tight, his thumb rubbing soothing circles, and the other promptly appeared to relax. "We're in no rush. We'll get there when we get there. B-besides! We've got donuts, more snacks, good music... _each other_...We'll be fine. L-let's just make the most of it!" 

     Connor's lips tugged upright, and he secured his own grasp on his boyfriend's smaller, softer hand. "As long as I'm with you...I think I'll be okay."

     " _Connor_..."

     "-But if you tell  _anyone_ I said that - especially Kleinman-!"

     Placing a donut down, Evan reached over and cupped Connor's face in both hands, stealing a kiss from him. There was some hesitation, but then the brunet was returning the kiss just as eagerly. By the time they split, they were even able to move up a few more feet. "... _Chocolate's a good taste on you_."

     " _Oh, hush you."_ Since he liked it so much, blushing Evan figured Connor wouldn't mind it if he shoved the rest of his donut into the teen's mouth. 

     Watching him nearly swallow it whole with both hands on the wheel, he found that to be true. 

     " _Connor Murphy_..." A sigh. "...I'm glad we're doing this."


End file.
